Trouble Brewing in Tortall
by SneakyNeeky
Summary: Ademia Salmalin, the third child of Numair and Veriladaine Salmalin, finds herself in the middle of multicountry controversy and disaster. As a teenager she is expected to help out but is not sure how. What happens from there? Not even I know that yet.
1. News

Ademia Salmalin stood at the railing, the wind blowing in her face. The cold February wind blew the Yamani ship to and fro. Mia drew her overcoat tightly around her slim body while listening intently to a seven foot tall dragon. Skysong, previously nicknamed Kitten, was nearly thirty years old and was beginning to converse in common human language. It was intriguing that a dragon, still considered an infant in the Dragonlands, knew so much. "Lady Alanna was the first female knight, she was born and raised in Trebond…" Skysong droned on.

"Oh, come on," Ademia sighed. Skysong had switched to the subject of Lady Alanna. As Veralidaine Salmalin's daughter she knew almost everything about her mother's friends. "Why don't you tell me new stuff… or how about the story of the Long Lake wolves?" Although she had heard it many times Mia never grew tired of hearing about the wolves her mother saved.

Ademia had inherited her mother's ability to shape-shift as had her older sister, Sarra. 'Where is Sarra?' she thought. Her father and siblings were on their way back from a trip to the Yamani Islands. It was unusual for Sarra to be below deck when there were birds near. "What?" Mia asked. Her companion had spoke while she was lost in her thoughts. "Here comes your sister," Skysong repeated. 'Uh-oh' thought Mia, Sarra had a sour look on her face.

"Get below now!" she snapped. "There is a storm coming." Sure enough, clouds could be seen in the west and the air was getting colder.

"I don't have to do anything you say!" retorted Ademia.

"Da said you need to come down, he'd say so himself if he wasn't so sick. He caught the sickness that was going around the Islands." The two sisters got into a heated argument. These skirmishes were not rare and both girls couldn't wait until they got back to Corus, the capital of Tortall.

Just then a seagull came screeching and hurtling towards the ship. It landed and walked behind one of the numerous sails. Sarra and Mia watched a shadow transform from a bird to a tall woman. "Ma!" they both shouted, their quarrel forgotten. Mia ran over and gave Veralidaine her overcoat. Daine hugged her daughters and immediately sent Sarra for a set of clothes and her father. "What's the hurry Ma?" Sarra asked. Their tired-looking mother pulled the overcoat tighter around her body as if she were chilled. "A Carthaki lord and his followers have attacked the Tortallan coast…"


	2. Duty to the Crown

AN: So I am updating earlier than I thought (thanks to spring break). I forgot to say that this story is set 15 years after trickster's queen. And also I forgot a disclaimer: so yeah, this all Tamora Pierce's stuff except the character (Mia) that I invented and the plot. Bow down to Tammy—she's the best!

Mia woke to the sound of horse's hooves clattering by her window. It was two weeks after she had returned to Tortall and trouble in the surrounding countries was getting worse. The islands in the ocean had severe storms, Scanra had severe crop failure, Carthak's unruly nobles were wanting power in Tortall, even suspicious actions were occurring in Tyra and Maren, the two eastern countries. As she peered out of the room she shared with Sarra, Mia saw a group of the King's Own leaving. "What now?" she muttered to herself. As the noise of the soldiers faded away she heard her mother calling angrily. The day had begun.

Veralidaine stomped into the room as Ademia was washing her face. "Mia," her mother snapped, "I told you to get those reports to a messenger last night."

"But Ma," Mia whined, "It was late and I was tired when you told me."

"That doesn't matter. Those reports needed to be sent off to Pirate's Swoop quickly. They have a bunch of information that some darkings sent me about that Rebel Carthaki Lord's plan. And you forgot to tell Numair to send off the supply wagons to Scanra. You know there are plenty of starving people up there. With that drought going on they need all the help they can get. Mia, you need to do you part—no don't roll your eyes at me—now that you're older you're expected to do your duty to the Crown. I want you dressed and ready to ride in half an hour, you are going with your father to get tasks from the King. Oh, and tell Sarra she needs to come with you. Both of you have skills that are valuable." Mia was getting sick of hearing about her obligation to work. Daine turned to go. "When you go to the palace don't let your sister flirt with all those silly boys." She said with a twinkle in her eye. Mia didn't care for boys or any such romantic things. Her Ma knew that giving permission to embarrass Sarra in front of her lovers would cheer Mia up.

Mia trotted on her horse, Fritz,while scarfing down a fruit-filled roll that her mother had handed her as they rushed out the door. "Fwhere were ta sholjers vein bent?" Mia asked her father.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Numair replied good naturedly. She swallowed and asked again.

"Where were the soldiers being sent?"

"That troop I believe was head down to Pirate's Swoop to meet up with Alanna then embark on a journey to Carthak to talk with Emporer Kaddar."

"I'll bet the Lioness will enjoy that," Mia giggled. Alanna of Pirate's Swoop got seasick very easily. They rode on in silence. Ademia was pushed out of her thoughts by a slight tugging on her tunic. She grabbed the small furry hand that was sticking out of her saddle bag and pulled out a pygmy marmoset monkey. Bartholomew, she said using mind speak to talk to her good friend, I thought I left you at home. Bartholomew, Mia's source of mischief, chattered. Ahh, but that is what you thought, here I am now. He jumped on to Mia's shoulder. I wouldn't want to miss any fun, he laughed.

The journey went through the city to the palace. Mia and Bartholomew chatted the whole way. When Numair, Sarra and Mia arrived the monkey scampered off to visit Zek, his relative and a friend of Daine's. "Come along girls," said Numair, dragging Sarra away from a group of young men. "But Da, I'm seventeen and I have to get to know them." Sarra thought she was definitely ready to start courting and already fantasizing about marriage. 'Silly women swooning over silly men,' Mia thought disgustedly, 'I'll never be like that.'


	3. Assignments

As Numair, Sarra, and Mia entered a meeting room they were greeted by Tortall's good looking king. The girls bowed then were enveloped in a warm embrace from their loving godfather. "Ademia," he exclaimed, using her first name as he always did, "you's gotten so tall since I last saw you." A pleasant conversation started up until snacks and refreshments were brought. "Now for the real business," King Jonathan stated. "Numair, I would like you to go to the Copper Isles then the Yamani Islands to help hold off tropical storms with some other mages. I feel all your children are old enough to help out. I'm hoping to have Rikash temporarily leave the University and go up to Scanra to help with the unfertile crops. He's always had a knack with making things grow with his magic." Rikash was Mia's sixteen year old brother who, like Numair, had a very strong Gift. The thought of him being so far away scared her. Rikash had been her playmate until he went to the University. He was an intelligent, funny young man with looks like Numair. And he was more agreeable then their sister.

The king continued. "I just thought of sending Daine with Alanna to Carthak. She can shape-shift and fly to catch up." 'It was a good idea to send Ma to the southern country, Mia thought. Daine was good friends with Kaddar and together they could catch the nobles who were going against the emperor's wishes. Jon's voice interrupted her thoughts again. "Sarra, I'd like you to go with the Queen's Riders to Feif Mindelan. There has been quite a bit of immortal trouble and they could use your help." Mia began to get worried. It seemed like her family was being split up.

"Ademia, pay attention closely. Your task is to go to Tyra and shape-shift into a small animal of some sort. We need you to be a pet of the Tyran King's daughter. It will be hard, but you _must_ do this. That country is up to something and a spy with your abilities is greatly needed. You will find a way to report back to the soldiers and mages going with you. They'll be disguised as a band of gypsies. I believe you are old enough to handle it or I would not have given you the job." Mia was shocked. She had expected to be sent either to her Ma or Da's location. But this? A total surprise. Of course she wanted to be independent and all. She always regarded her parents as nuisances that stood in her way of freedom, but that was just a teenage habit. She really appreciated what her parents did for her and didn't want to be separated from them. What if she lost one of them? Come to think of it, she _loved_ her parents.


	4. Worries

AN: so yes, this is a completely pointless and sappy chapter (I am not good with emotion) but I wrote it anyway so there. And also, sorry that my chapters are short

On the ride back through Corus Ademia rode with her head hung low. "Little one," Numair gently said with concern, "What's wrong?" Mia bit her lip and shook her head.

"Nothing," was her quiet answer. Numair sidled his horse up to hers. His large hand lifted Mia's chin and he gazed in her eyes as if searching for something. Her overbright eyes looked away quickly. Looking into her father's eyes for too long would cause her to break down and probably start crying.

Seeing that is was no use to coax the truth out of Mia now Numair eased away and let the girl think in silence. Upon arriving back at their temporary house near the Riders' stables, Mia quickly put away her tack and groomed Fritz. Numair was about to speak to her, but his daughter was already headed towards the Royal Forest. Sighing the tall man went inside, there was no need to worry about her safety when she was surrounded by beast-People.

As Mia neared the trees her footsteps grew faster and tears began to fall. Animals of all sorts came out to meet and comfort her. The first to reach Mia was Screech, her eagle friend. He landed gently on her shoulder and began preening her hair. She explained the task she was supposed to do. Small furry creatures crept their way into her lap as she talked. It is wrong to send a kit away from its parents and den, and fox mentioned. Mia enjoyed the company of the People until it began to get dark. I shouldn't worry my parents, she told them and bid them farewell.

When the tall teenager stepped into the house she heard her parents' worried voices coming from their bedroom. She shaped her ears to those of a bat's as she had seen her mother do often. When the change was finished she scowled. It was just like Numair to be waiting for a sense of her presence. He had opened the door before she had a chance to hear anything. His dark eyes scanned her face and he opened the door wider. "Now will you tell me why you're so upset?" 'I shan't,' Mia thought stubbornly. 'They'll think I'm a baby.' Still, she walked in slowly, eyes on the floor. Ademia was greeted by Daine with a soft hug. "What are you so worried about?" Numair persistently asked again.

Their girl took a deep breath. All at once she said, "I've never been sent on a task alone before, I don't think I can do what King Jon asks, I don't want him to be disappointed in me, and I don't want our family to be in so much danger alone." Mia's voice cracked at the end and she burst into tears. Daine held young Mia as she tried to wash away her worries.

"Listen to me," Daine said. "I have full confiedence that you can fulfill your goal."

"Spying on Tyran royalty can't be much harder than learning to use a sword," Numair added wryly.

"But Da," mia said with a shaky smile, "I'm no good with those confounded metal sticks."

"Ahh, well, bad comparison," he said guiltily.

"Honey, I've got a friend to send along with you. You'll meet him on the way." Knowing her Ma's kind of company Mia could only guess who or what it might be. "Now off to bed for you, but always remember one thing Ademia, we love you."

Daine's voice echoed in Mia's mind as she got read for bed. Even after she lay under the cool covers for an hour or so she could not sleep. Every time she convinced herself not to worry the apprehensive thoughts came flooding back. What if someone in Tyra found out? What if she as injured? The king would be disappointed. More importantly, What is Rikash was hurt in Scanra? What if immortals brought harm to Sarra? What if Numair was unable to hold off the tropical storms? What if resentful Carthakis remembered what Daine did to the palace about 27 years ago? That one was a small chance but still, what if? Stop it, she told herself, Playing the what if game will do you no good. She needed the tart opinions of Cloud, her mothers pony that Mia could only remember through stories told to her. The loving mountain pony had passed on to the Peaceful Realms, or wherever the People go, seven years ago. Finally she felt a yawn coming on. Mia snuggle against the muskrat that shared her soft mattress and slipped into uneasy dreams about soldiers chasing a Mia/monkey through a confusing castle hall. What sort of things did Tyra have in store for her?

AN2: again, sorry for the pathetically short and sappy chapter. And in the past chapter..yes, the whole thing about "she loved her parents" was pathetic cause obviously she would, I was just pointing out that she remembered cause you know how teens often forget…sorry.


	5. New Friends, New Enemies

Disclaimer: any characters you recognize are Tamora's (tho I wish I could have them) and the ones you don't are mine (yes! All mine! Muhahaha)

A/N: I finally updated! Yeah, it's been about 5 months…naughty me, but anyway, it's done now. This is for you LadyHood—does it strike a bell in your memory? The first half should and I added the next part for fun :D:D Miss you lots!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh, these banquets were so boring. Ademia sat between her mother and father at the request of King Jonathan. Despite his good intentions of treating her family like nobles, Mia hated going to the King's "parties". At the moment she was thinking about how much she would like to shoot her new long bow. Or practicing her glaive… Or cleaning out the horse stables…(wow, she's desperate). Daine nudged her daughter out of her daydreaming. Like Mia she didn't really like to be all dressed up either, but at Numair's insisting she learned how to look interested in what was going on. They had just finished the introductions of new nobles at court, only a couple more hours of tedious "work".

"Look over there," Daine said, trying to engage Mia in a conversation. "That's Lady Lisa, the baroness of Novscot, a fief in northeastern Tortall."

"Mmhmm," Mia muttered absently.

"And that's her daughter, Vanessa of Novscot, she likes to train with foreign weapons too." Mia looked over at a young lady dressed in a blue gauze-like dress. Her poofy black hair surrounded a face that had a look of severe boredom. When her face turned towards Mia's table she thought it was more of a look of disgust. Yeah right, Mia thought, raising an eyebrow, I highly doubt she'd even touch a glaive or a shushken. She was clearly unimpressed with the finely dressed noble from Novscot. Little did she know, Lady Vanessa had looked over and seen what looked like boredom and disgust on Mia's face too. Mia would rather be thinking about chores she could do than be getting a tour of all the visiting nobles. She zoned out her Ma's voice and imagined grooming all the horses in the palace…or feeding the chickens…or cleaning Numair's workroom (now that's getting pretty desperate).

Finally supper was over and Mia quietly slipped outside to avoid the area when the dancing began. She began a conversation with a group of squirrels when she was interrupted by Numair grabbing her hand and pulling her in from the balcony. "Hey little one," he said brightly, with a twinkle in his eye. "You wouldn't want to miss all this wonderful dancing and a chance to meet young men." Mia glared at him. Her Da always did this at the banquets. Lucky her, she would be forced to spend the night being handed off to "young men" ranging from the age of 10 to 30. She briefly thought of shape-shifting but then remembered she had gotten in serious trouble last time she did that. Grudgingly she took the hands of the first person her father paired her off to and tried to look as unattractive as possible. Ademia was relieved when Daine insisted that her daughter get to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Ademia awoke early as always and was relieved to breathe fresh air out on the practice courts. After shooting a few ends (yes, I am an archer and that is the correct terminology) with her bow she began a furious practice dance with her glaive. She was thrown out of speed by a girl's voice.

"You're good with that. Must have a lot of practice." Mia was surprised to see Vanessa of Novscot standing next to her with her own glaive, in plain breeches too! "You didn't expect to see me out here did you?" Vanessa added with a smile. " I must have looked really grumpy last night at the banquet, I hate 'em"

Mia laughed at her bluntness. Perhaps this girl _was_ someone she should spend time getting to know. "I can't stand them either, my name's Ademia."

"I know. The wildmage's daughter. Do you have wild magic too?" Mia grinned.

"Yeah, it's quite useful. How long have you been working with the glaive?"

Vanessa shrugged, "Practically forever—lots of the other weapons too."

"Up for a round of staff work?" Mia asked, grabbing two wooden staffs from a shelf. She tossed one to Lady Vanessa. They began at a steady tempo, with a repeating rhythm (high, middle, low, high, middle, low…) but quickly sped to a flurry of movements and random attacks and block. Both girls were grinning as sweat ran down their faces.

"Girls don't have a place in bearing arms." Vanessa and Ademia looked up to see a sandy-haired youth leaning against the fence with a smirk on his face.

"Oh. It's you." Vanessa said, turning to Mia she added, "That's Squire Leif from a fief nearby mine. Mum wants me to be interested in him, but he is such a bore." Vanessa grinned at the shocked look on Leif's face. "Really _Squire_ Leif, you'd think if you were going to insult women bearing arms you could at least do it in a creative way. Practically everyone uses that phrase. _Women don't have a place in bearing arms" _she said in a mocking voice.

"Can't you see it's obvious that the men don't like it? Seriously, you women are always seen practicing together cause the men won't. Except disgraceful knights such as Nealan of Queenscove." Mia seethed over the insult of Neal. She enjoyed being around Neal even if he was a Meathead.

"The only reason you don't see men sparring with us is because _they_ are too slow to keep up." Mia retorted. "Care to challenge me?"

"It's a waste of time," he muttered.

"Oh that's okay," Mia said cheerfully, "I'll challenge you then."

"Jousting then." Squire Leif said, planning to knock her out of her saddle. "In 10 Minutes." He rushed off to saddle his horse. Both girls grinned and went to saddle up Mia's horse, Big Enough, and get a weighted lance (hmm..seems to have become a favorite of lady jousters). Mia trotted out on the little sorrel/bay (a/n: I know the cross sounds weird but it's true and possible) horse. She laughed when she saw he still had beads in his flax mane from last week's parade. She and Vanessa were met by Leif on a tall strawberry roan. Mia almost regretted agreeing to joust and wished she had been able to borrow a bigger horse from the stables. He looked quite mad—geez, and she hadn't even beaten him yet. Mia felt she had an enemy coming on—not surprising though. Her stubbornness was good at creating enemies. She _was_ surprised when the squire said, "I know you're a wild mage—don't try any funny stuff on my horse." Darn, she was hoping she'd have that element of surprise.

"Good Luck." She heard Vanessa murmur. Ademia pushed Big Enough into a full gallop and raced towards the oncoming roan. She notice that Leif had his lance too high and was leaving an open spot in is defenses. Lovely, she thought and she pointed her lance at his chest. Whack! Followed by Thump! It was a very light hit (she didn't have tons of strength) but he was unbalanced enough to fall out of his saddle. "You act like you and your horse are two separate beings. Connect the parts again." She dismounted and walked towards the stables with Vanessa. "You really have some wit you know? Sticking up to a person like that…and with some sass too," Mia said to Vanessa, referring to the verbal beating given to Squire Leif when he first arrived.

"Well, that was probably the most fun practice session I've had here in Corus. It was nice to meet you. You can call me Ness if you like, all my friends do."

"And you can call me Mia. But never call me Addy—I'll kill you in your sleep" They both smiled. New friends were nice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: it didn't turn out exactly how I imagined it but oh well, at least it's written. I rode a horse named Big Enough at horse camp :D:D yeah, I'm random


	6. Journey

Mia's face burned in shame. It had only been five days since she left Corus, and already the soldiers were disrespectful and giving her crap for being the only female on the mission. The commanding officers and the leader of the troop, Lord Wyldon, were in a separate dinner, so that left her to eat pork and beans around a campfire with a bunch of crude men.

They cracked jokes about her being a female that acted so male they couldn't tell which gender she was. And then they joked about her wild magic. Probably half the men there didn't even believe in wild magic. She wanted to show them. Show them it was real and how tough she was. But she couldn't lose her temper. "I am Yamani," she repeated to herself over and over. Although she had many comebacks to their cruel jokes, she would not reply, but only took them on, glad that the darkness hid her crimson cheeks.

"Enough," a voice barked sharply from somewhere in the crowd of people around the fire. "You've no right to disrespect her." Another voice piped up to crack a joke on both of them, but as he opened his mouth, his jaws were snapped shut by a strand of green magic.

"Shut it," the voice said. The men could not identify who it was, but they gradually quieted down. Mia returned to her tent early and noticed that a certain shadow didn't leave the fire until she did.

"Thank you," she called out, sure he was the one who had come to her defense. The shadow paused for a moment, gave a small wave of acknowledgement, and walked on. Confused, Mia pushed the strange person out of her mind and got ready for bed.

The sun peeked over the horizon as Mia rose for her daily training. She quietly slipped to the edge of the camp with her staff, glaive and bow. She started by shooting 4 dozen arrows into a stump 70 yards away. They all hit within a 6 inch diameter circle. Satisfied Ademia ran to pull her arrows and started a glaive exercise. She had wanted to do her daily three to six mile runs, but Lord Wyldon had forbidden her going alone.

"Amazing speed," a voice said. Mia stumbled in her pattern at the interruption. She turned to face a boy about 6 inches taller than her. His dark hair lay floppily over his ears. He had copperish tan skin and facial features that Mia couldn't place—they were a mixture of Yamani, Raka and Northern Tortallan. His emerald green eyes were calm, but firm.

"Thank you," Mia muttered modestly.

"And your archery was quite good too." Mia blushed at the multiple compliments. She recognized his voice from the night before.

"Umm…Thanks…for er…sticking up for me last night," she said quickly, lowering her gaze. His pleasant expression disappeared.

"There's nothing I hate more than men disrespecting and taking advantage of women," he growled. Then brushing his anger to the side he pointed to the glaive. "Quite a weapon you got there. However, I haven't trained with that before, would you care to duel me with the sword?"

"Oh Goddess no," Mia said. "I can't wield that confounded metal stick."

"Really?" he said disbelieving. "So good at all these weapons, and not trained in sword fighting?" Mia laughed.

"People have been trying to train me since I was seven! I'm that bad." The boy's green eyes sparkled.

"Willing to give it one more try? I could teach you." Mia raised one eyebrow and shrugged.

"I doubt it will do much good, but I'll take another stab at it." He laughed at her pun and drew his sword.

"Okay, first thing we'll do is work on stance and how to hold the sword…" His lesson continued until a cook called them to breakfast. Both of them were famished after the lesson so they devoured their porridge quickly. Every time a man would come up to Mia to make a snide comment, the boy would glare at them, and if needed, conjure a ball of green magic in his fist to warn them away. Just as they began to head in opposite directions to pack up, Mia stopped him.

"Wait a second, I never got your name."

"It's Brandon. Brandon of Dunlath." Mia sparked at the familiar name.

"I'm Ade…"

"Ademia Salmalin, I know," he said with a wink. They waved and got ready to continue their journey.

Brandon's company made Mia's trip a lot more interesting. They rode side by side most of the day, talking about themselves, their families and stories about Dunlath that they both had heard. The farming ogres were still there and the Long Lake Wolf Pack had a new leader but still continued an alliance with Maura, who had inherited the whole Fief. "Mum's always writing letters to your mom," Brandon said. His dad was ½ Yamani and ½ Raka. Mia also learned that he at attended the University because of his Gift and was coming along for that purpose. Even at his young age—barely 16—he was only about 1 year away from becoming the equivalent of a black robe mage. They sent him because they thought Tyra's dealing might involve some magicians, and Numair could not be spared.

The sword lessons continued and although Mia was still quite bad, she was steadily improving bit by bit. Brandon was amazed at Mia's fitness and when he found out it was because she normally ran every morning he went to talk to Lord Wyldon. He asked if Mia would be allowed to run if Brandon himself went with. He would be able to protect them with his Gift if any trouble occurred. Reluctantly, Lord Wyldon permitted this and soon the two were getting in their miles. They appeared at breakfast every morning covered in sweat since they were passing through the driest part of Tortall before the Tyran border. Mia was no longer ashamed of being the only female on the trip and her loneliness was succumbed as their friendship grew.

After two weeks in the saddle, word passed through the group that they would reach the Tyran border by nightfall. As Mia thought about her coming task it seemed like a rope was tightened around her heart and she couldn't concentrate on her sword work. They had rehearsed what their passage through Tyra was going to be like. They were disguised as a traveling group of merchants with a small platoon of soldiers for protection. Brandon was supposed to be a healer and Mia was given the title of Nurse, an assistant to Brandon. The group would be checked through the border and then be given a designated place just outside the capital city where they could "sell their goods."

The passing went without trouble and they quickly traveled two days to the capital city, Tyra. They were welcomed by a small greeting committee from the royal court. They simply stated trading rules for the city and warned them to keep in line.

"Here's your pass," a Tyran guard stated roughly, handing Mia a small card. It gave her name—not her real one, here she was supposed to be Angelina Murdoch, a nurse with no magical skills but trained in medicine. It also gave her place of origin—a peasant from Goldenlake. Brandon's was similar, but his name was Gregor of Mendelton and he was a healer with moderate magical talents.

"Where would you like me to put your medical supplies Sir Gregor?" Mia teased when they were settling into their designated camping spots. Brandon smiled with a twinkle in his eye. He walked up to Mia and tickled her causing her to drop the crate of supplies.

"Right there is fine, miss," he said in an equally teasing voice. The first night there was fun and relaxing, but everyone knew that they would start there serious work in the days to come.


End file.
